I know, I'm not the only one
by berlindia
Summary: Untuk berbulan-bulan aku menyangkal keraguanku dan air mataku. Aku berharap ini segera berakhir tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Kau bilang, aku gila. Karena kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan. Tapi, ketika kau meminggilku 'sayang'. Aku tahu aku bukan satu-satunya. /OOC/ Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin /ChanKai/Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One


Saya dapet ide dari lagu. Lagi-lagi dari lagu hahaha Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One..

.

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Judul : I'm not the only one

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam menatap pemandangan yang tidak lazim dihadapannya, kakinya seolah dipaku dengan paksa diatas lantai. Dia tidak bisa keman-mana saat pemandangan itu menghampiri matanya. Dia hanya berniat untuk datang ke kelas kekasihnya dan memberitahunya sesuatu. Saat ini, ia seolah merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasa sakit sebuah kaca tipis yang pecah karena lemparan bola yang sangat keras. Melihat senyuman yang tersungging diwajah itu, membuat Jongin hanya bisa memundurkan langkahnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Itu mungkin ciuman yang paling manis dan paling romatis yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Tapi ciuman itu bukan untuknya, ciuman itu untuk orang lain, sahabatnya sendiri. Nuansa romantis, senyuman bahagia dan senda gurau kecil membuat Jongin meringis. Karena ia tidak sesering itu mendapatkan ciuman manis atau mendapatkan tatapan penuh cinta dari kekasihnya. Tapi ia bisa melihatnya dengan gamblang bagaimana kekasihnya Park Chanyeol menatap namja mungil yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya Do Kyungsoo.

_Dasar bodoh! Jangan melarikan diri! _Gerutu sang realistis di dalam dirinya dengan murka. _Kau dikhianati! _ Si idealis dalam diri Jongin seolah tengah mencekram kerahnya dengan keras. Tapi Jongin hanya memilih untuk menjauh. _Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.. _jawab Jongin yang hanya membuat si realistis dan si idealis di dalam dirinya mengerang dengan kesal.

"Jongin!" panggilan seseorang membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya. Dan ia menemukan kakak kelasnya yang berada dikelas 3-A menatapnya dengan senyum sumringah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja berlesung pipi itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya meski tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk terus berjalan. "Kita menang!" jerit Yixing dengan sebegitu kerasnya yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Oh ya?" reaksi Jongin membuat Yixing terperangah, berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkah Jongin yang terlihat tergesah-gesar. "Selamat untukmu hyung." Ujar Jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk tubuh Yixing dengan erat. Sedangkan Yixing tampak kebingungan sendiri, mendapatkan kata selamat dan pelukan dari Jongin. Bukankah seharusnya Jongin merupakan orang yang pertama kali tahu jika keduanya memenangkan lomba tari tingkat nasional.

"K.I.T.A Jongin!" ucap Yixing dengan tegas yang membuat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Selamat untukmu juga," Ucap Yixing pada akhirnya, mengacuhkan tatapan Jongin yang kebingungan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau sudah beri tahu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?"

"Belum," gumam Jongin pelan tapi juga terkesan kaget. "Itu pasti tidak penting untuk mereka," ekspresi Jongin yang sedikit kebingungan membuat Yixing terperangah. Antara bingung dan sedikit kasihan dengan ekspresi Jongin, meski ia tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti ini. "Chanyeol masih di kelas dan sedang sibuk bersama Kyungsoo." lagi ujar Jongin dengan nada seperti merajuk sambil menunjuk kelas untuk murid anak kelas dua

Melihat ekspresi namja kelas 2 SMA yang tampak kebingungan bakan terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menangis, membuat Yixing meringis dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak mau ke ruang klub?" tanya Yixing untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Anggota klub ingin merayakan keberhasilan kita," tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang saja hyung," jawab Jongin yang mau tidak mau membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. Lebih baik Jongin memang cepat pulang dan beristirahat, Yixing sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. "Dan katakan pada Jiyoung-hyung, aku keluar dari klub."

"Loh?! Kenapa?" seru Yixing dengan tidak rela.

"Aku—" Jongin tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menemukan jawaban yang membuat kakak kelasnya itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, "—bosan."

_Bosan menemukan mereka berdua bermesraan dibelakangku.._

_You and me, we made a vow_

_**(Kau dan aku, kita membuat sebuah sumpah)**_

_For better or for worse_

_**(Untuk lebih baik atau buruk (apa pun hasilnya))**_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_**(Aku tidak percaya kau biarkan aku jatuh)**_

_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

_**(Tapi buktinya, ini terasa sakit)**_

.

.

.

Jongin duduk diatas sofa coklatnya sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri diantara beberapa kantung belanja yang ia bawa. Pulang sekolah yang ia lakukan malah membeli semua hal yang ia temukan. Entah ada gunanya atau tidak. Sekarang ia layaknya seorang wanita yang gila belanja. Padahal tabungan yang ia kumpulkan itu untuk membeli kado kekasihnya. Dan untuk kali ini ia merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk menghamburkan uangnya sendiri untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Kau benar, itu uangmu buat apa kau merasa bersalah? _Tanya si realistis di dalam dirinya yang membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Lapar~" gumam Jongin pelan sambil mengambil salah satu bungkusan plastik yang berisi ayam goreng. Namja tan itu tampak memakan ayam gorengnya sambil menatap kamarnya yang dibeberapa sudutnya terdapat foto dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Disudut lain terdapat fotonya bersama sahabat baiknya. Tapi ia memajang sebuah foto besar. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ya.. ia memajang fotonya dengan kekasih dan sahabat baiknya.

_Kau harus membakar foto itu! _tegur si idealis dengan tegas.

Tapi Jongin lebih memilih hanya memakan ayamnya dengan syahdu. Sekaleng beer ia buka dengan sekali tekanan. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh meminum beer karena belum cukup umur. Tapi toh, ia sedang sendiri dan kebetulan ia sudah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Jadi walau pun ia mabuk tidak akan ada orang yang tahu.

Jongin yang tengah mabuk berbarengan dengan handphonenya yang terus berdering..

Bukannya di jawab Jongin malah menatap siapa orang yang menelfonnya. Terdapat dua orang yang menelfonnya dengan bergantian. Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo. Meski Jongin sedikit mabuk. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menaruh handphonenya di lemari es. Ah, mungkin ini memang kelakuan aneh yang akan dimaklumi karena ia sedang mabuk.

"_I could never call him mine again_," bisik Jongin pelan sambil menepuk lemari es yang ada didapur mungilnya. "Tsk, _I hate to feel this shit_." Ujar Jongin sambil memukul dadanya. Langkahnya sedikit oleng meski pada akhirnya ia berhasil merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas kasur.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" tanya ketua klub seninya dengan tatapan tidak rela. "Aku suka tarianmu," ujar Jiyoung yang membuat Jongin tersenyum senang. "Jangan keluar, kau baru saja memenangkan lomba dengan Yixing," ucapnya kali ini benar-benar membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Beri aku alasan yang jelas."

"Aku ingin masuk ke klub melukis saja," ucap Jongin yang membuat Jiyoung tertegun saking bingungnya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menari lagi," ujar Jongin pelan dan Jiyoung menatap Jongin dengan penasaran. Karena Jiyoung tahu Jongin benar-benar berbakat dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada seni tari. "Dia pergi dan mengambil semuanya dariku."

"Dia siapa?" tanya Jiyoung bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jongin pelan. "Tapi yang aku tahu, aku harus melalukan hal lain diluar rutinitasku," ujarnya pelan sambil menatap formulir ditangannya. "Maaf mengecewakanmu hyung."

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat menatap seseorang yang selama ini ia hindari. Sudah tiga hari ia menghindar dan selama itu Chanyeol tampak biasa saja. Tidak mencarinya sama sekali. Yang Jongin lakukan malah berjalan memutar untuk mencapai klub lukis. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, membuat nafasnya semakin sesak dengan tubuh yang bergetar seperti orang hampir mengalami kejang. Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan karena ia sempat melihat senyum Chanyeol yang sebegitu bahagianya saat Kyungsoo mengapit tangannya dengan mesra.

_Terus saja menghindar! _Teriak si idealis di dalam diri Jongin dengan murka yang membuat Jongin tersentak. _Jangan seperti ini! _kini si realistis yang mengatakannya. _Aku hanya sedang menyelamatkan hatiku sendiri. _Jawab Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa melukis?" tanya Luhan dengan penasaran. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa menggambar dengan pensil," ujar Jongin sambil menyerahkan hasil gambarannya. "Aku tidak suka cat miyak, cat air, pensil warna, atau crayon," ujar Jongin saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menatap gambarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya suka pensil dan kertas."

"Aku suka," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Lukisan pensil," ujar Luhan yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ini termasuk ke dalam jenis lukisan."

"Aku baru tahu." Gumam Jongin pelan saat Luhan memberikan kertasnya kembali.

"Kita kumpul setiap hari Jum'at," ujar Luhan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. "Karena kau baru masuk, kau harus membuat sebuah lukisan tentang dirimu," Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Gambarkan saja dan biar anggota lainnya yang menebak seperti apa dirimu itu," Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya dan hanya mengangguk singkat saat Luhan berkata. "Selamat Datang."

Jika setiap sore dia akan pergi keruang tari sekarang ia akan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menggambar. Kini ia hanya butuh membawa buku sketsa dan pensil. Dan ia memilih untuk menggambar di pinggir kolam renang. Tidak ada siapa pun disana kecuali seorang pekerja yang sedang membersihkan kolam renang sekolahnya.

_Kenapa keluar dari klub tari? _Tanya Si realistis sambil menyenggol lengannya. _Cita-citamu jadi penari kan? _Tanyanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol ada disana," ujar Jongin sambil menggurat pensilnya dengan asal. "Aku tidak mau melihat kebersamaan mereka walaupun mereka ada di divisi vocal," ucapnya lagi yang tanpa sadar melukis petugas yang sedang membersihkan kolam renang dengan tekun. "Setiap benda diapartemenku membuatku ingat pada keduanya," ujarnya pelan sambil terus menggambar kaki sang petugas. "Setiap aku menari aku ingat suara mereka yang menyemangatiku," ujarnya lagi sambil menatap petugas yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan heran. "Dan setiap aku melihat mereka aku selalu merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berharga."

_Kenapa? _Tanya si idealis yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Mereka tetap tersenyum tulus saat mengkhianatiku," ujar Jongin sambil menatap petugas kebersihan yang ternyata hanya wanita paruh baya, seumuran dengan ibunya. "Mereka tidak merasa bersalah saat mempermainkanku," ujar Jongin lagi tapi kini sambil mengambil peralatan menggambarnya. "Dan sekarang aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada diriku sendiri."

Ucapan Jongin seolah menghilangkan si idealis dan realities dalam bayangannya. Meski ia tahu si idealis dan realistis tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang!" seru seseorang yang dikenal betul oleh namja berkulit tan ini. Yah, itu Park Chanyeol. "Hai Jongin!" yang satunya lagi Do Kyungsoo. "Aku dengar kau memenangkan lomba bersama Yixing hyung," Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Selamat!" seru Chanyeol dengan heboh sambil memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Ini hadiah untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelipisnya.

Jongin sendari tadi menatap raut wajah Kyungsoo. Dan yah, namja bertubuh mungil itu tampak terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar kau keluar dari klub tari, kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil melepas paksa lengan Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Jongin. "Padahal aku suka melihatmu menari." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku hanya bosan."

_Lebih tepatnya muak melihat wajah kalian_ ujar si idealis sambil memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. _Hai, bung kau harus jujur jika perlu ludahi wajah mereka berdua. _Seru si realistis sambil berhigh five ria dengan si idealis.

"Handphonemu kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku menelfonmu dan sepertinya nomermu tidak aktif," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Kami menelfonmu berulang-ulang."

"Hanphoneku rusak," jawab Jongin pelan. Bagaimana tidak rusak jika dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es hingga membeku. "Kenapa kalian menelfonku?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Kita tadinya mau mengajakmu untuk menonton film!" seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cerah. "Tapi karena kau tidak mengangkat telfon jadi kami menonton berdua saja," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan perlahan. "Padahal kau yang ingin menonton film itu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah ya! Filmnya benar-benar keren!" seru Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. "Kau harus menontonnya lain kali," ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu Jongin. "Soo, ingat waktu si pemeran utamanya hampir jatuh dari gedung?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Gila! Filmnya benar-benar epic!" dan keduanya malah menceritakan film yang entah apa itu judulnya dengan heboh. Dan ia sadar terkadang ia memang menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Aku pikir mereka khawatir hingga menelfonmu berulang-ulang, _ujar si realistis dengan senyum meringis pelan. _Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli padamu, _ucap si idealis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin. Dan saat itu mata Jongin menangkap sosok Luhan yang hendak keluar dari kantin. _Panggil dia dan kau terbebas dari mereka berdua. _Saran si realistis yang membuat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan-hyung!" seru Jongin dengan keras sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghentikan obrolannya. "Mau ke ruang klub?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Luhan. "Aku ikut!" seru Jongin sambil melepas rangkulan Chanyeol dengan cara yang agak kasar.

Tapi Chanyeol menjenggal tangannya. Dan menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Ah, itu kode Chanyeol agar Jongin mencium pipinya sebelum pergi. Dulu tanpa diminta Jongin pasti akan melakukannya tapi sekarang.. ia lakukan juga. Hanya saja Chanyeol lumayan kelewatan sepertinya. Karena pada saat Jongin hendak mencium pipinya dia malah memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang membuat Jongin mengecup telak bibir Chanyeol.

"_I love you_." Bisik Chanyeol yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin lebih memilih untuk kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan pergi begitu saja ketimbang membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Tanpa menatap raut wajah Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya.

_You say I'm crazy_

_**(Kau bilang aku gila)**_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_**(Karena kau tidak berpikir aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan)**_

_But when you call me baby_

_**(Tapi ketika kau memanggilku sayang)**_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_**(Aku tahu, aku bukan satu-satunya)**_

.

.

.

"Jongin?" bisik seorang namja sambil menepuk pelan pipi namja berkulit tan itu berulang-ulang. "Jongin.." panggilnya lagi yang membuat namja tan itu membuka kelopak matanya.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Jongin heran saat menemukan namja itu tersenyum dengan sebegitu cerahnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap sekeliling apartemennya. Iya ini apartemennya dan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul jam sembilan malam. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri yang ternyata sempat tertidur di sofa.

"Aku mengunjungi apartemen kekasihku, apa aku perlu alasan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah merajuk. Dan Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tapi matanya menemukan Chanyeol tengah memegang buku sketsa bersampul merah miliknya. "Kau jago menggambar ya?" tanyanya dengan sumringah. "Ini siapa?"

"Petugas kebersihan di sekolah," ujar Jongin dengan suara seraknya. Ia bergerak menuju dapur dan mengisi gelasnya dengan air mineral. "Itu penjaga sekolah," ujar Jongin saat Chanyeol tampak menatap gambarnya dengan seksama. "Itu pengurus taman." Dan Chanyeol tampak menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau menggambar orang-orang yang tidak kau kenal?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Aku mengenal mereka," ucap Jongin sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggambar wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jenaka. Dan Jongin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menggambar wajahku?"

"Kau dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Boleh juga," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagunya dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak menggambar kami berdua?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah. Tapi Jongin tidak merespon apa pun hanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang tampak jernih. Kini ia ingin betanya pada Chanyeo. _Apa ia pernah berbuat salah? Apa ia pernah membuat mereka tersinggung? Kenapa ia harus dikhianati oleh dua orang yang ia sayangi? Kenapa? _"Aku tidak memaksamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru.

Jongin kembali mengerutkan dahinya, tapi Chanyeol malah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Butuh pelukan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mendekati namja dengan senyum cerah itu dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Jongin. "Jangan memendamnya sendirian, ceritakan saja padaku dan aku pasti akan mendengarmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus bahu Jongin. "Aku lebih terbiasa melihatmu tersenyum atau tertawa," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelipis Jongin. "Aku kekasihmu Jongin." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Hm.." gumam Jongin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Dan saat namja tan itu menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol refleks mempererat rengkuhannya sambil mengelus bahu Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin suka dengan pelukan yang diberikan Chanyeol dan juga kecupan kecil yang ia dapatkan di pucuk kepanya. Ia hanya belum siap kehilangan ini semua.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Salah satu tangan Jongin terulur, dengan tangan bergetar jari-jarinya mengelus bibis bawah Chanyeol dan sesekali Jongin mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Jongin meringis pelan saat Chanyeol menahan tengkuknya, dan membalas kecupannya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang membuat persendiannya melemas. Yah, ia tidak mau kehilangan ini semua.

_For months on end I've had my doubts_

_**(Selama berbulan-bulan, aku mendapatkan keraguanku)**_

_Denying every tear_

_**(Menyangkal semua air mata)**_

_I wish this would be over now_

_**(Aku harap ini akan berakhir sekarang)**_

_But I know that I still need you here _

_**(Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tetap membutuhkanmu disini)**_

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir pada Jongin yang tampak serius menggambar ketua klubnya sendiri, Luhan. "Kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan terkejut. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merebut buku sketsa bersapul merah milik Jongin dan membolak-balikkannya, lembar demi lembar. "Aku pikir kau hanya melukis wajah Luhan saja." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"…" tanpa berkata apa pun Jongin kembali mengambil buku sketsanya.

"Aku mau di lukis juga," pinta Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin menghentikan guratan pensilnya. "Boleh kan?"

"Bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi ia menangkap senyum sumringah di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Boleh!" seru Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat muram?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping. Dan membuat tangan Jongin tidak bisa bergerak untuk menggambar. "Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja, aku kan sahabatmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin menatap namja mungil disampingnya dengan dalam. Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum padanya, mencoba menenangkannya. Senyuman Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum dan ai pun membalas rengkuhan Kyungsoo.

_Soo, apa kau membenciku? _Tanya Jongin sambil mempererat rengkuhannya. _Soo, kenapa harus seperti ini? _ tanyanya lagi dengan sendu. _Apa aku membuatmu sakit hati?_

Tapi rengkuhan seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkanmu," bisik seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan dipendam sendiri, kami mau mendengar masalahmu," iya, itu suara Chanyeol yang mengecup perpotongan lehernya. "Ada kami yang akan membantumu."

"Kau tidak sendiriang Jongin.." bisik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cerah pada Jongin.

Dan perkataan keduanya sontak membuat air mata Jongin keluar dengan sendirinya. Kini Chanyeol menjongkokan dirinya dihadapan Jongin dan menangkup wajah namja tan itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak merangkul bahunya dan mengelus lengannya dengan pelan.

"Menangis saja," bisik Kyungsoo dengan lirih. "Jangan sembunyikan emosimu."

Tangis Jongin benar-benar pecah sekarang. Tubuh Jongin yang bergetar membuat Kyungsoo refleks memeluk Jongin dan menyampirkan kepala Jongin dibahunya yang kecil. Kyungsoo bahkan tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali jika seragamnya basah karena air mata Jongin. Kini Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam kedua tangannya, seolah mencoba memberikan Jongin kekuatan dan kepercayaan. Bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untunya.

_Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

_Apa aku membuat kesalahan pada kalian berdua?_

_Sebenarnya kalian membenciku kan?_

.

.

.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu!" seru seseorang yang menyapa telinga Jongin. Namja tan itu awalnya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memberikannya sebuah kado ulang tahun. Tapi suara pertengkaran di dalam ruang klub vocal membuat Jongin penasaran setengah mati. "Aku hanya mengatakan mencintainya dimulut," ujar namja yang ternyata Chanyeol yang sedang menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis. "Tapi aku mencintaimu dari sini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

_Cih, hebat sekali dia. _Decih si idealis dengan tatapan malas. _Sudah aku katakan sejak awal, temui mereka dan bilang kau sudah tahu semuanya. _Ucap si realistis dengan gemas. _Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri, _tapi perkataan si realistis hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin seolah mendengar erangan frustasi dari keduanya.

Lagi, Jongin sudah berulang kali melihat kejadian ini. Chanyeol yang menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mencium lagi. Lagi dan lagi hingga bosan rasanya. Untuk kali ini saja Jongin ingin melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. Yah, menatap sahabatnya yang kini berubah merebut semuanya dengan mudah. Kadang ia berpikir betapa jahatnya Kyungsoo. Tapi setelahnya mungkin ia yang jahat karena sudah merebut orang yang disukai Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo juga menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol pada akhirnya memilihnya dulu. Dulu karena tidak untuk sekarang.. karena Chanyeol nyatanya memilih ia dan juga Kyungsoo. Jadi apa sebenarnya ia harus bilang bahwa betapa brengseknya Chanyeol?

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut saat Jongin masih diam di ambang pintu. Tidak, untuk kali ini ia tidak akan pergi dan melarikan diri. Ia tidak mau menjadi moster karena menyimpan semua kemarahannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Itu Chanyeol dan satunya lagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tampak menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Jongin tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya ingin mereka tahu, jika ia selama ini sudah tahu. Jongin pada akhirnya mengambil buku sketsa bersampul hitam yang selalu ia sembunyika. Melemparkan buku itu kepada Chanyeol meski pada akhirnya hanya berdeham di atas lantai. Chanyeol mengambil buku sketsa itu dan membukanya dengan penasaran.

"Jongin—" bisik Chanyeol pada namja tan yang menatapnya dengan dingin. "Ini?"

"Kado ulang tahunmu," ucap Jongin pelan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Selamat ulang tahun." Ujar Jongin sambil membalikkan badannya. Chanyeol tampak menatap Jongin dengan tangan bergetar. Saat Kyungsoo merebut buku sketsa ditangan Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang kaget, Kyungsoo pun kaget. Semua lembar buku sketsa ini berisi lukisan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, di lorong, di ruang klub, di taman, di perpustakaan, di ruang kelas dan di kamar mandi. Saat mereka tengah berciuman atau bahkan hampir bercinta. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan getir, saat membaca pesan singkat di akhir gambar.

_**Aku sudah melukiskan gambar kalian berdua, sesuai dengan janjiku.**_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya. Dan rengkuhan itu membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Bukan, ini bukan Chanyeol. Ini Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintainya," ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku tapi aku.." Jongin mendorong dengan lembut bahu Kyungsoo untuk melepas rengkuhannya. Tapi tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget, karena ia seperti ditolak oleh Jongin. "Jongin—"

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. Mata Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa diam menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan Kyungsoo yang tampak ingin menangis dengan bergantian. "Dan aku kehilangan semuanya." Gumam Jongin yang didengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, bingung untuk merespon saat Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan pergi begitu saja..

Tapi senyuman itu hilang begitu saja saat ia membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Hatinya terluka. Ia dikhianati dengan sebegitu kejamnya. Semuanya seperti role film yang diputar ulang. Saat Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo dengan sebegitu manisnya, ia tahu perasaan Kyungsoo saat itu, ia juga tahu rasa bahagia yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri saat tangannya bergetar hanya untuk memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu apartemennya. Secepat ia membuka pintunya secepat itu juga ia menutup pintunya. Hanya satu yang ia lakukan, mengambil sekaleng bir yang ia sembunyikan dibawah buffet dapur dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

Saat ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di foto yang ia pajang. Ia seolah bisa mendengar suara tawa dan gurauan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana garis senyuman itu terbentuk saat Kyungsoo hanya mengapit lengannya. Sesederhana itu dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti pemuda yang paling beruntung di dunia. Atau suara desahan Kyungsoo saat tengah dicumbu oleh Chanyeol yang tampak menikmati wajah Kyungsoo yang terengah. Semuanya, gambaran lain dan suara lain memasuki pikirannya dengan sebegitu cepatnya..

"Kenapa?" getir Jongin dengan air mata yang juga turun. Dengan keras ia melempar salah satu figura foto itu pada jajaran foto lainnya.

_I have loved you for many years_

_**(aku sudah mengasihimu selama bertahun-tahun)**_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_**(Mungkin aku saja tidak cukup)**_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_**(Kau membuatku menyadari ketakutan yang terdalam)**_

_By lying and tearing us up_

_**(Dengan berbohong dan menghancurkan kita)**_

Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menghancurkan semuanya. Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dan meraup tongkat baseball yang selama ini ia simpan. Dengan tongkat baseball yang ada ditangannya dia menghancurkan semuanya dengan sekali ayunan dan sekali pukulan. Setiap ia mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Semakin ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menghancurkan semua barang tentang keduanya. Meski baru satu tahun tapi Jongin sudah menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya dan menyayangi Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

"Arght! Brengsek!" erang Jongin dengan frustasi sambil melempar tongkat baseballnya langsung pada figura besar yang ada ditengah ruangan. Yang berfotokan wajahnya dan kedua orang yang selama ini ia sayangi. Meski sekarang ia sadar..

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Kyungsoo sama persis dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Dan sejak dulu ia pun sudah sadar.. _**I'm not the only one..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Katanya sih biasanya yang suka dapet tekanan batin itu Chanyeol karena Jongin. Sekarang saya tuker deh jadi Chanyeol yang brengsek dan Jongin yang kena tekanan batin hahahahaha.. gak tau dah berasa atau enggak.. hehe**


End file.
